Nande?
by RealatheHedgehog
Summary: sonourge or sonadow you decide.i dont really know where to go from this so you will decide how the story leads up through your reviews.all opnions and ideas are welcomed so please fire away.by the way if this story looks weird in any way im sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Scourge?"I turned to him.

"Yeah, Sonic?"and he turned to me.

"When did you realize you were in love with me?".I asked.  
We were both laying on my bed. Wrapped in the cum soaked sheets after the amazing night of sex we just had. The truth was that even I didn't know where the question came from. It had just burst from my mouth at random but now released, unable to take back. And now that I thought about it,It kinda was a question that I wanted to know the answer were complete enemies before love entered our lives. And he did used to hate me,now he proclaims his loves for me everyday.

Scourge scratched his head."Wow Blue this is really coming from nowhere."

I looked down in embaressmemt not sure how to approach now.'Maybe I shouldn't have asked...' I thought to myself. 'He might still be unsure of the answer himself.'  
I smiled at him."If you dont want to answer you don't have to. It was just a stupid question.". Even through the darkness, I could tell that Scourge was smirking.  
"Well Blue...,remember when the Suppression Squad took over Freedom Fighter HQ?"I nodded remembering how scary that was, Scourge was just raw evil and power then."Yeah I HQ suffered heavy damge that day."  
Scourge gently grabbed my chin making me look at him."That was the old me. I changed,for the simple reason of wanting to be with you." I blushed as our lips met softly,then moaned as we took the kiss a step broke for air, and Scourge said through ragged breaths ;"And it turned out for the better didnt it?"I smiled at him again."Yeah, I guess it did."After hugging him briefly I stood and stretched. Gasping with a smile, as the moon chose that moment to shine through the window . Scourge next to me gasped as the moons light illuminated my fur. Though he remained in bed.  
"Want something to drink?Im a little thirsty so I'm gonna head to the kitchen."Scourge shook his head."Nah just hurry back." I nodded once more, going over my choices of I left the room Scourge slapped my ass,laughing at the yelp I made at the contact. I stuck my tounge out at him and headed down the stairs. Laughter still audible as I began my decent.

As Sonic went about this he was completely unaware that someone was watching , someone with eyes as red as fresh blood.  
"Yes thats the one,"the voice though deep still hissed."Thats the one who be my mate...FOREVER."And an evil grin crept over a slightly tanned muzzle.

_  
Okay I realize a reediting was WAAAAY overdue... Well here yah go and remember to review and fav!  
X3


	2. Chapter 2

This is response to the idea from 'SonadowRoxmyWorld'.Thank joo so murch fur giving it to me, and well here it is;

My eyelids forced their way open and I was welcomed with the beautiful sun beaming warmly on my body. Good feelings returned once more as I registered the heavy weight on my chest. With a quick glance from my eyes, I realized that it was just Scourge. Cuddling me tightly. I turned to face him amd he looked so the usual creases in his face were smoothed out as he breathed softly on my face.'Im glad i saw such a serene part of him.'I thought happily to myself.I unwrapped myself from his grasp,and his face grew angry,as if one of his toys got taken away.I kissed his lips briefly and whispered;

"Not to worry love,your little blue bird wont fly away."and his body immediately responded by relaxing.I smiled and left the room walking down the hall and into the living room. The house was strangely really dark with the amount of sun outside,it was almost pitch dark. As my eyes adjusted I thought I spotted a figure moving amongst the dark.I sank into a fighting position.

"Who's there?Show yourself!"I called into the darkness. Fear raising he quills on my head. As I looked around uselessly. Whoever was here, was well cloaked in darkness. and didn't seem to want his presence known. That is until an arm wrapped around my body and the another around my face.

"Oh my lovely little bird,it seems you strayed a bit far from your keeper. But now that I am up close,I can take notice of your lovely fur,and your beautiful eyes..."a deep voice, proved he was male. And as his ice cold body pressed against mine, I my body began to betray me by shivering. As he trailed my body with his focusing on my torso while his other trailed my muzzel and lips."Who...," I swallowed nervously as heat was rushing to my cheeks."Who are you,and...and why are you in here?"my voice trembled and I hated it. It made me sound so weak and vulnerable. But the mysterious person answered anyway."I am Shadow,oldest and ruler over ALL vampires." my first thoughts were, ' This hedgehogs crazy!' But as his smile revealed large incisors, my pupils shrunk.'Vampire?Oh shit. I gotta think quick.I mean, what if hes here to hurt Scourge?What do I do? I've never fought a vampire before! Robots, Yes! Vampires, No!'

A really crazy/stupid thought came to with Scourge's face in mind I bared my neck at him.

"Just drink and leave Scourge alone. Take as much as you need, and leave when your done." I felt the rumble in the vampires chest as he laughed at me action. Then an eye ridge raised as the thought was contemplated. All the while he never stopped rubbing on my body.

"Ah Sonic you never cease to amuse ,you mistake my intentions. I don't want that idiotic waste of blood you call a lover." he paused looking me up and down.

"No, I came here for something more important."the hand on my body traveled lower,causing me to tremble incessantly."No,Sonic my adorable little hedgehog, I came here for you. " My eyes were like dinner plates. As fear nearly stopped my heart cold. The stranger continued.

"See,I've taken quite a liking you, and I plan on making you my mate."he smiled at me once more. " Think about it. Immortal, free to run forever. And defeating your enemies who disrupt your peace with amazing power. And I would be there always to teach and guide you. And to love you always, both physically and mentally."

I went slack at the offer I was just presented Scourge?I couldn't ...I just couldn't ...The stroking stopped, causing me to finally catch a glimpse of the one who had been touching me so. He was a(n) black hedgehog,giving him advantage in this dark surrounding. Though further inspection proved that he had blood red stripes on his head,quills,legs,and arms to match his eyes. I steeled my face into one of determination, and readied myself to decline. But his form molded into the darkness once again,until I could hear only his voice.

"I will return tomorrow night little I will be expecting an answer."Then he was finally gone. As the horrible chilling aura left with him. I stood there still shaken from what I just witnessed, before snapping back from my fear induced stupor. Seeking companionship, I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. I threw the covers over my head, and began cuddling with Scourge till I fell back asleep, and the dark hedgehog was forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke later in the day,it was no longer,morning and Scourge was no longer at my side.I got out the bed and wrapped myself in the Scourge there to keep him warm the world seemed a lot in to the kitchen I turned on as many lights as I could,due to the earlier events I refused to allow myself to be in the dark for longer than a minute.I went to the window and opened the was an odd sizzling sound in the back...it was so faint I thought I misheard it.

Shrugging it off as being over parinoid I walked to the fridge,where I got out some chili dogs wrapping in aluminum foil. Taking off the foil I stuffed the food in the microwave and set it to sensor heat. Not usually being the one to wait patiently I went outside for a mid-day sun felt so good on mg back that for a moment i just sat there and stretched. But a noise stopped me from my stretching. And it wasn't just any sound, no, it was a sound I had grown accustomed to well. It was Scourges voice. I followed the sound not even paying close attention to what it was saying,it just drew me. Like a moth to a flame.  
"Ah...not to much...yeah just like that..." my eyes grew wide,as the conversation registered in my head. There were disgusting slurping noises and I tried not believe what my senses were screaming at me; 'turn around,dont look, run.' Rounding a tree, I saw a sight that stopped my heart from beating for but a moment. Scourge stood with his back to a tree, and there sitting on her knees was none other than Fiona. 'She was sucking him off! And he was letting her!' There was sweat breaking off of Scourges forehead while Fionas face contained a look of concentration. "Thats right bitch,take it all." Scourge moaned, I could practically hear the shatter of my heart as I backed away from the scene that lay before me. Turning around I sped away as quietly as a ghost. Only when knowing I was a good mile away did I accelerate,causing a sonic-boom.  
I took a LONG run trying my best to let off steam. I was infuriated , and nothing could seem to ease the pain I had burning inside. The tears that stung my eyes were not induced from the speed, but from my own feelings overflowing. Spotting my house I ran inside, locked the door,closed the blinds I had so foolishly left open earlier,ran to my room and threw the covers over my head. Lucky for me they were washed and I could no longer smell the scent of someone unfaithful over the smell of detergent. Looking out of my window I hadn't even realized how late it had become. Another thought popped into my head. "Oh,no!" I gasped. I had to get out of here and fast, and the kitchen is where I needed to be. I ran down the steps with speed only I could muster. Rounding the corner I saw my goal sitting on the counter. The thing that stood between me and certain death. I opened the microwave and pulled out my still semi-warm chilidogs. I heated them up for about 30  
seconds before digging in. I gobbled my way through the whole plate before placing it in the sink and walking into the living room.

"Ah,yep. Definately a life or death situation there." I sighed and threw myself onto my couch. Flicking on my plasma T.V. I switched through the channels finding nothing of my particular interest. So I settled for a nature documentary about cheetahs which in itself reminded me of my own speed.

"The cheetah can run up to speeds three times of any man. When catching prey, it uses nothing but stealth and uses speed as a last resort." My eylids grew heavy though a feeling of dread grew in my stomach. I could feel my conciousness slipping as my eyes began to draw closed, and tears I was not aware I was shedding falling down my they didnt stay droopy for snapped open when a pair of arms snaked their way around my neck.

so sorry it took so long to update but here it is...I'm also gunna do one big update of ALL mah stories,so stay tuned


	4. Chapter 4

I flinched from the shock of being held like this. I looked up a little frightened as to see who it could be,but it was just Scourge."Hey what's the matter?Why are you so jumpy?" I in fact didn't know myself seeing as how I couldn't tell if the conversations I've been having with with the strange black hedgehog have been dreams or not."I don't know but I can deal with it I'm sure." I smiled my most reassuring smile and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, then I turned and hugged my knees to my chest as I continued to stare blankly at the wall. I guess a normal and caring lover would have sat there with me and held me, but Scourge just said; "Riiiiiiight...so I'm going to meet up with Fiona real quick and I'll be right wait up for me if you start having fun."he opened the door and stood in the door way. "Just remember what I said about having friends over. EXPECIALLY men, and I dont give a shit if Tails wants to come over, It's still no. I love you  
and Ill be back soon."and he was gone.

I wanted to cry but me being me I didn't.

I guess I fell asleep sitting there like that until, hours passed, and I didn't move until I felt the couch sink in from the pressure of a person sitting down. My eyes darted to the side. I didn't dare turn my head or move an inch for fear of the person I dreaded most would be sitting next to me. And, as if just to spite me, there he sat. Staring at me intently as if I were the most fascinating thing in the world. He reached out a hand and touched my cheek. My body screamed at me to recoil, to get as far away from the hands as cold as death. Though I held fast, closing my eyes and I stuck to my facade.

"Sonic, you'll never understand how perfect you are. I waited for what seemed like Milena and here you are. If I weren't eternally damned I would've believed this a gift from god." He leaned in, his body sending off chills the closer it got."And now your here,and so peacefully you sleep." He leaned in even further and this time his intent was clear. My eyes shot open once more and I pushed his face away with my hand, scooching to the farthest end of the couch. "Don't touch me!"I yelled legs coiled to run.

"Hello Sonic?I'm home. You feeln' better?" Scourge walked through the front door looking purely exhausted,but when his eyes fell upon the scene in front of him his face molded into that of pure rage.  
The dark hedgehogs eyes flowed coolly to Scourge and took him in with a look of disgust."So this is the creature that sees it fit to spit in the face of true beauty. *Chuckle*, and I'm the so called the monster."

Before I could blink,using a speed that I thought only I could accomplish,Scourge cocked back a fist and it collided with an awful smack .

—-—-—-

Thank you all that have been so patient and wait for da next installment. I hit a slump ever since October but I have been working on the plot line for Slaves Duty! that means there will be an update for that.

Sonic:"About damn time..."  
Reala:You wanna fuckn die?!I can make Shadow go with Amy or maybe Big if I want..."  
Sonic: Oh god anything but that..."  
Reala:Looks like we reached an agreement then."

So stay tuned X3


	5. Chapter 5

My cheek exploded with pain, and blood spurted from my cheek. I sank even farther into the couch as a new pain hit, the pain of emotional hurt, betrayal, and rejection. Tears burned my eyes as I looked to Scourges rage marred face.

"Scourge...?How...how could you?" I choked out the words. My eyes went to the ebony hedgehog beside me, as I waited to gauge his reaction. His own face was filled with shock. Turning to Scourge, he was livid, though I wasn't completely sure why it was directed at me. Then with another quick glance at Shadow I finally understood why.

"Scourge, I'm sorry. I didn't invite him. I shouldn't have let him in when you told me not to,but it was beyond my control! I'm so sorry!" I put my arms up, ready to defend myself, like the hero I was known to be. He didn't seem shocked at all with what he'd done,rather he seemed ready to deal another blow. His fist cocked back,ready to rush forward once more, and that is when I decided my patience had worn thin. I stood from the couch and was pissed beyond was no way in hell I was going to be a(n) abuse victim. But I didn't even have time to react by the time I finished blinking Scourge was on the other side of the room in a(n) instant. My brain had been trained to register high speeds through the years and thus I was able to recollect what had happened. Shadows face was enraged as he stood from the couch and slammed his fist into Scourges muzzle. Then raised his leg to deliver a bone crushing blow to his ribs. Not quite finished with him, his unrelenting fists continued their onslaught on Scourges' face and body, with speeds barely visible. And then, with one final kick to Scourges mid-section, he was across the room and clutching his body in pain. My mouth was agape,as Shadow sauntered over to the pained hedgehog. His features were that of forced composure,but the way he held himself as he walked,but the anger that rolled off of him was practically tangible. He kneeled over the the spiky green mass, and issued the most threatening words I have ever heard a being utter from mortal lips. His eyes glowed a bloody red,and flashed with malicious pupils shrunk and he attempted to crawl away from the ominous figure that commanded power without little thought. And even I didn't notice my own retreat until my feet made a noise an the ground. My feet had sidled a good distance away from the couch,and a(n) even better distance away from Shadow. The icy glare that he cast Scourge was to never be forgotten.

"Remember what I told you. Injury the special one before you, and you **will** be meeting a(n) untimely end." He turned away from him then, not seeming to care about his reaction to his threat. His eyes were careful, and moved as if everyone of his movements would scare me away.

"My dearest Sonic,I apologize for letting you see me that way. It is a side of me that I would've preferred to never let surface." He held his arm out ot me and his eyes lost their glow. "Sonic, you must know that this is a side of me I will try my best to never let you see. But I must know...what is your answer to my proposal?"

I wrung my hands together as uncertainty was read all over my face. "Uh..." was my sole reply.

srry this chapter is so short the next one will be better...REMEMBER YOU DECIDE HOW THE STORY IS WRITTEN SEND ME A REVIEW WITH A STORY IDEA OR PLOT TWIST AND I WILL USE IT! **SONOURGE OR SONADOW YOU DECIDE!** X3!


End file.
